


Anniversary

by tuesday



Category: Naruto
Genre: 2007 Fic, Anniversary, Comment Fic, F/M, Genderplay, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was thinking we could, ah, do something special for our anniversary."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written during one of my comment fic parties in 2007 for the prompt, "NarutoxSakura yuri."

"So. Um. Sakura-chan." Naruto's voice was softer, more pleading than usual. He sounded almost unsure of himself. "I was thinking we could, ah, do something special for our anniversary." His voice was also much . . . higher than usual. These were just her auditory observations.

Naruto had somehow gotten hold of lingerie and was wearing it. Naruto had not only gotten hold of lingerie and was wearing it, he looked better than she would have. One lacy strap hung off of his shoulder. It was disturbingly sexy. What had made Naruto think this was a good idea?

Naruto mumbled something about consulting with Ino about anniversary gifts, scratching his nose abashedly and looking entirely too cute for a twenty-three year old boy.

Sakura sighed and smiled exasperatedly. Naruto grinned back and flung himself into her arms, eager as ever. Like a puppy. Soft, warm, cute to an unfair degree.

Well, Sakura thought as she hooked a finger in his panties, at least he’d known better than to ask Jiraiya this year.


End file.
